


The Beast Within 17/?

by iantosgal (orphan_account)



Series: The Beast Within [17]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Alternate Timelines, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-13
Updated: 2013-03-13
Packaged: 2017-12-05 05:44:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/719532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/iantosgal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack is back from his time with the Doctor and his team are keeping something from him, but what? Set after KKBB.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Beast Within 17/?

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally a story I posted a couple of years back on my LJ. My Torchwood muse buggered off and the story died. A couple of days ago, I found it, re-read it and the muse was reawakened!! So I've written a couple more chapters and just wanted to repost this over here on my new profile! So sorry for the spam of chapters, if anyone remembers it from LJ then I'm sorry for the long wait and for anyone that reads, I hope you enjoy it!!!

“She called it Reset,” Martha said.

“What does it do?” Jack asked.

“Well, think about when you run, you know, a virus scan through your computer, yeah? The software works its way through the files and when it finds a Trojan or a virus or whatever, identifies it and then it deletes it. That is what this stuff does to the human body. But it's not just viruses. It's harmful bacteria, toxins, even mutant cells, you name it. It's like the body's been turned back to its factory settings.”

“It’s like you, Jack,” Gwen said.

Jack nodded with a frown.

“Except this doesn’t stick.”

“Exactly, because it comes bundled with a lethal alien parasite. The parasite needs a healthy body until it's incubated. So the parasite egg incorporates this magic bullet, which puts everything in the system back to its factory settings.”

“Of course it does. So, who’s running the Pharm?”

“Dr Aaron Copley,” Owen replied with a shake of his head and a strange tone to his voice. “I did a paper on his research when I was in med school. He’s one of my medical heroes. Whatever he’s doing know...it kind of feels like a stab in the back.”

Ianto grasped his shoulder and gave it a squeeze.

“Do you think he’ll like visitors?”

~T~

Jack and Owen stormed back into the hub about an hour after they left.

“How’d it go?” Martha asked.

“Was it me or was he a little touchy?” Jack asked Owen in response to Martha’s question.

“Yeah, so much for the polite approach. We need to turn that place over.”

“Ok, I guess the big question is who’s going in?” Jack looked around at his team.

“It should be someone with a medical background, someone that knows what they’re looking for,” Owen said, “But he knows what I look like know, so it can’t be me.”

“You’re not the only medic here, you know.” Martha said, with a smile.

“We can use the alien contacts. Then we’ll be able to see everything Martha see’s,” Tosh said.

“Good thinking,” Jack replied.

“Hang on, hang on a minute! Are we seriously just going to send her off in there? We have no idea what they’re doing and she’s not even a field operative!” Owen said, hotly.

“I work for UNIT, Owen.”

“Yeah, UNIT. They probably see less live action than a bouncer on an old people’s home! You can’t be serious, Jack. Have you ever even held a gun before?” he asked Martha.

“Maybe it wouldn’t be such a bad idea to send someone in with her,” Ianto cut in before Martha had a chance to reply.

Everyone turned to face him and Jack’s eyes narrowed.

“Ianto...”

“Look, there’s clearly something dodgy going on here. She shouldn’t go in blind and vulnerable.”

“No.”

“Jack, you know it makes sense. If I go in with her, at least she’ll have more protection than if she went in alone. I can get us out if needs be.”

“Are you insane? There is no way you’re going in there,” Jack half shouted, rising to his feet.

“So you’re prepared to send Martha in with no back up and no field training but not me.” Ianto folded his arms over his chest. “Give me one good reason.”

“I can give you more than one,” Jack said walking forwards and taking what Ianto assumed was supposed to be his Captain stance. “The main one being, if you go in under cover it’ll be as a test subject. Do you think maybe, just maybe, you might catch their attention? Don’t you think they might notice something a bit odd about your genetic make-up, DNA, brain activity...any of this ringing a bell?”

Ianto refused to back down.

“Ok, fine, so I’ll sneak in at night once she’s settled.”

“Ianto,” Jack said warningly.

“Jack,” Ianto replied with a note of finality. “You cannot send her in their alone. She needs someone else with her. I’m the obvious choice and you know it.”

Jack looked away from Ianto and found himself looking into the eyes of a very confused Martha. She raised an eyebrow and Jack sighed.

“Martha, there’s something you should probably know about Ianto if he’s coming in with you.”

~T~

Martha sat in front of the monitor, eye’s wide and a look of shocked sadness on her face. The clip of Ianto’s transformation was almost over and on the screen the wolf dropped to the floor. Jack reached down and closed the window.

There was a silence for long minutes until Martha turned to Ianto.

“You’re a werewolf?”

“More or less.”

“How? That’s not possible.” Martha shook her head.

“You’ve been travelling with the Doctor and you’re finding something hard to believe?” Jack queried.

“It wasn’t actually a werewolf. Well, it was. But...look, all we know is its alien,” Owen attempted to explain. “It’s probably where the werewolf legend came from in the first place.”

“There are differences though,” Ianto added, “I do transform at the full moon, but it’s more linked to anger so I transform when I’m, well...”

“Seriously pissed,” Owen cut in helpfully, making Ianto smile.

“Yeah, that. Also, it is controllable. It took us a while and it was hard but we got there in the end. I pretty much have complete control now.”

“He only loses it now and again. We’ve learnt to just try and not piss him off,” Gwen said with a smile.

Martha laughed a little manically. It was a lot of information for her to take in.

“I’m safe,” Ianto said quietly, addressing what was obviously her main concern. “I’m not going to hurt you, I promise.”

Martha caught his eye and saw the truth there. She nodded.

Jack swallowed away the lump in his throat and put on a killer watt smile before clapping his hands and drawing everyone’s attention.

“Ok kids, we’ve got a lot of work to do.”  
~T~

The Hub was oddly quiet.

Martha and Tosh were off creating the fake identity of Samantha Jones, the pseudonym that Martha would be using to infiltrate the Pharm, Owen was in the autopsy bay, examining the creatures that had erupted from Marie after she died, Gwen was at the police station liaising with the police and feeding false stories about the deaths and Ianto was at his desk, hands moving almost too quickly across the keyboard as he hacked into the Pharm and assessed the security around the place, looking for a way to sneak himself in.

Jack watched Ianto for a while, before sidling up behind him and winding his arms around the other man’s waist. Ianto didn’t as much as falter in his typing having been aware of Jack’s presence as soon as he got close.

Jack rested his chin on Ianto’s shoulder, watching him work.

Ianto had managed to find the blueprints for the Pharm and was in the process of breaking into their security feeds.

“I’m pretty sure I’m gonna be a mess with you in there as well,” Jack stated.

Ianto stopped typing and rested his hand on Jack’s where it rested on his stomach.

“I’ll be fine,” he said softly. “I can take care of myself.”

“I know, it’s not that, it’s just...I’m scared they’ll take you, Ianto. I don’t want to see you turned into some kind of experiment.”

Ianto turned in Jack’s arms and kissed him softly.

“I won’t. I’ll fight my way out if I have too.”

“That worries me too. If you fight out as the wolf, you might...”

“It’s not the full moon, Jack,” Ianto said pulling away and turning back to the monitor. “I could only infect someone at the full moon.”

“That’s not what I was going to say,” Jack sighed, moving in beside Ianto.

“Any way, I can control myself,” Ianto continued tersely. “I’m not going to hurt anyone.”

“I know. I’m just scared of losing you.”

Ianto looked over at Jack and saw the worry in his eyes.

“I know. But, I’m not going anywhere.”

Jack let a small smile cross his lips.

“You’re going in there.”

“Yeah, but that’s just as security.”

“Ahhh so that’s what were calling it. Not ‘wolfing out’?”

“Security sounds like something we could get past the Queen in payroll,” Ianto replied with a wink. “Whatever happened to not using me as a weapon? No backbone, that’s your problem, Jack. One look at this fine ass and you’re putty in my hands.”

Jack laughed as he watched Ianto walk away with a little wiggle of that extremely fine ass.

~T~

Ianto and Martha where huddled together on the sofa looking over the plans for the Pharm’s buildings. There was a large restricted section, with armed guards and fences that Ianto was warning Martha to stay well clear off.

“Spoilsport,” she said with a smile.

“The first thing you need to do, is get yourself accepted as a clinical trials subject. Don’t try too hard. Don’t draw too much attention to yourself.”

“Be invisible. Ok, I can do that.”

“Once you're in, come and let me in through this side door. It’s a blind spot on the CCTV every three minutes. I’ll count you in through the contacts.”

“Ok.”

“Once we’re both in, you gain access to the Pharm's IT systems, close down the system firewalls and security protocols. That way Tosh can gain access to the files and see what they're really up to.”

“What will you be up to?”

“I’ll be checking out the restricted section.”

“How comes you get to go in there?”

“Because I have super hearing, sight and sense of smell, can run faster than 60mph and am strong enough to take people out my pinkie. Can you do any of that?”

“No,” Martha replied.

“That’s why you get banned from going anywhere near there and I get to go in.” Ianto closed the file with a smug grin and a wink, making Martha smile.

“So Jack asked me to get you a UNIT cap to wear...” Martha said, moving her eyebrows suggestively.

Ianto laughed in surprise.

“Did he now? Well, red is my colour.”

“I take it you two are together then?”

“Yeah, it’s complicated,” Ianto said.

“Why?”

Ianto shook his head.

“We’ve had our issues. I mean he took off for months and I know it wasn’t fun for him, whatever happened, but it was while he was gone that I was...turned.”

Martha’s eyes widened in understanding.

“We still have our issues, but we’re getting there.”

There was a silence for a minute.

“Can I ask you a question?” Martha asked.

“Sure,” Ianto replied, leaning back on the sofa.

“What’s he like...you know?” Martha stared at him until Ianto gave a quick suggestive smile.

“Innovative,” he replied after a moment.

 

“Really?”

“Bordering on the avant garde.”

“Wow.”

“Oh, yeah,” Ianto stared into space for a moment, lost in thought.

Martha giggled.

“Right, let’s go over these contact lenses,” Ianto said, snapping back to himself.

“Absolutely,” Martha replied, fighting her giggles down.

“When you put them in you become a camera. We can see everything you see. They run of body heat, so they only work when you’re wearing them.” Ianto gave her his politest smile. “You’ll need to keep them in at all times, which means you might want to do a few things with your eyes shut.”

“Will do,” Martha said with a smile.

“Tosh will be able to write to you through the computer.”

“So, the words will just appear?”

Ianto nodded.

“Pretty neat kit,” Martha said.

“Yes, they come in handy. In more ways than one...” Ianto trailed off and got that look in his eye again.

“I don’t want to know,” Martha said, “I’ve got to wear these!”

~T~

 

Jack pulled Ianto close to him that night. He wrapped his arms around him and felt his heat and the thump of his heart on his palm.

“Promise me, you’ll be careful?”

Ianto turned in Jack’s arms to face the older man and kissed him softly.

“Jack, I’ll be fine.”

“Just get what we need and get the hell out of there.”

“I’ll get out when the job’s done and I’ll bring Martha with me.” He pulled back a little and looked into Jack’s eyes. “This is hardly the most dangerous job, Jack.”

“I know. But it’s the only job where human beings, scientists, could get hold of you. God, Ianto. If they took you, if they found at what you are...”

Ianto silenced him with a kiss; a long, tender kiss.

“Jack, I promise. I’m coming home.”  
~T~

“Be careful, you hear me?” Jack said, pulling Martha into a quick hug.

“I promise. Anyway, I’ve got your big, strong man looking out for me.”

“You sure have.”

The others moved forwards to say goodbye to Martha, giving Ianto and Jack a moment alone.

Jack cupped Ianto’s jaw in his hand and stroked his thumb along the Welshman’s cheekbone.

“Ianto...”

“I know, Jack, I’ll be careful.”

“I was just going to say I love you,” Jack replied before moving forwards and kissing Ianto gently. When the kiss broke he rested his forehead against Iantos and they stood for a while, just as they were.

“I’ll see you soon,” Ianto said finally, pressing a kiss to Jack’s forehead.

He walked away from Jack and over to the others, who were for once tactful enough not to stare. He and Martha got into the car and as Ianto pulled away, he looked in the rear view mirror and watched as Jack joined the rest of the group, a hand passing briefly over his eyes.

As though he was wiping away tears.


End file.
